1. Field of the Invention
The present device generally relates to a powder dispensing apparatus. Specifically, the dispensing apparatus includes a base and a dispenser attached at opposite ends of a vertically disposed tower. The base is adapted for receiving a container. The dispenser includes a slidable or rotatable carriage with one or more compartments. The slidable or rotatable carriage is either manually operable or motorized. Each compartment is capable of separately dispensing a predetermined quantity of powder into a funnel either without or with a liquid before delivery into the container resting on the base.
2. Background
A variety of powder dispensers are known within the beverage arts. Several exemplary devices are noteworthy.
Cheong describes an apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,249 for dispensing infant formula, and in particular an apparatus that is able to contain and mix temperature controlled water with milk powder based on the amount of infant formula desired and ideally is also capable of sterilizing bottles prior to dispensing.
Haven et al. describes an apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,431 for automatically dispensing the proper amounts of dry baby formula and heated water to make liquid infant formula. The baby bottle is held in place in a pivoting transfer arm with a clip that fastens around the neck of the bottle. After the powdered formula is dispensed, the transfer arm swings the bottle to the water dispensing station. Water heated to the desired temperature is added to the bottle, and the formula is ready to be mixed and served.
Harrison et al. describes a dispensing apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,990 including a base housing having side and bottom walls, and also having an open top, and further having container assembly support members disposed therein. The apparatus also includes a container assembly including a container, and also including a hood being securely and conventionally attached about the container, and further including a bottle support member being securely and conventionally attached to the container, and also including bottle retaining members being securely and conventionally attached to the bottle support member; and further includes a cover being removably disposed over the open top of the container; and also includes a light-emitting assembly being securely fastened attached to the container assembly; and further includes a baby formula preparation and dispensing assembly for preparing baby formula and for dispensing the baby formula to bottles.
Brice describes an automated baby formula bottle filler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,527 for providing formula for a baby's bottle from powdered formula. The automated baby formula bottle filler includes a housing having an interior space for holding water. A motor compartment coupled to the housing is positioned in the interior space. A first funnel assembly is positioned in the interior space for dispensing baby formula powder. A second funnel assembly is positioned in the interior space for dispensing water. A control panel is coupled to the housing. The control panel includes a powdered formula dispenser control and a water dispenser control.
Clubb describes a heated beverage machine in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,117 for use in making heated beverages, such as baby formula and cocoa, from heated water and a powdered drink mix that includes a housing having contained therein water dispensing assembly, a powdered drink mix dispensing assembly, and a control circuit. The water dispensing assembly includes a water reservoir, a water reservoir level sensor, a water temperature sensor, three fluid volume select input buttons, a warm/hot select switch, a water dispensing valve in connection between the water reservoir and a mixing nozzle, resistance heating element, a water temperature display gauge, a water level display gauge, a warm temperature select indicator light, and a hot temperature select indicator light. The powdered drink mix dispensing assembly includes a powdered drink mix reservoir, a dispensing auger positioned within a dispensing pipe in connection between the mixing nozzle and the powdered drink mix reservoir, a dispensing auger position sensor, a shaker assembly positioned within the powdered drink mix reservoir, and a dispensing auger motor. The control circuit has inputs in electrical connection with a water reservoir level sensor, a water temperature sensor, a dispensing auger position sensor, three fluid volume select input buttons, a warm/hot select switch, and on/off switch, a start mix switch, and outputs in connection with a water dispensing valve, a resistance heating element, a water temperature display gauge, a water level display gauge, a dispensing auger motor, a warm temperature select indicator light, and a hot temperature select indicator light. The control circuit operates the dispenser auger motor and the water dispensing valve such that the volume of powdered drink mix and water dispensed corresponds with the volume of the fluid volume select input button selected in response to activation of the start mix switch. The control circuit operates the resistance heating element to heat dispensed water exiting the water dispensing valve to the temperature corresponding to the position of the warm/hot select switch before the dispensed water reaches the mixing nozzle. The mixing nozzle is positioned outside of the housing and includes a dispensing opening for dispensing a mixture of the dispensed water and powdered beverage mix.
Rothley describes an electronic baby formula preparation and storage device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,313 including a housing for securely receiving and supporting a baby-feeding bottle. A reservoir is mounted on the housing for storing a measured volume of water and is in fluid communication with the bottle. A timer means releases the volume of water into the bottle at a preselected time during a baby-feeding cycle. Simultaneously with the release of the water from the reservoir, a mixing means, operatively associated with the bottle, is activated to agitate the water with a volume of formula that was previously inserted into the bottle. A heating means, under the control of a temperature sensor, warms the formula mixture to a desired temperature and maintains the formula mixture at that temperature for a preselected period of time.
Roberson describes a free-standing apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,325 that stores and heats a supply of water in a reservoir to a temperature desirable for instant consumption by an infant. The apparatus is portable and especially adapted to dispense warm water into a standard baby bottle that is then mixed with powdered baby formula for instant feeding. The apparatus includes controls for ensuring that water in the reservoir does not exceed or overshoot a maximum safe temperature for feeding formula to an infant. Visual indicator that the temperature of the water is in a safe range is provided to reassure the caregiver of proper temperature. The size of the reservoir is limited to prevent stagnation of water while providing sufficient volume to a hold a supply of water for one night of feedings.
LaBarbera, Jr. describes a device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,816 used for making and combining warm sterile water with dry baby formula. Device must contain a source of water, enough to fill at least one bottle to desired amount and to properly combine with formula. A heating device is contained in order to sterilize water by boiling it. A cooling device within the unit brings down the temperature of the water to recommended mixing temperature with dry formula. Enough dry formula is contained to produce at least one bottle. A releasing device is provided to release recommended amounts of both water and dry formula directly into a bottle.
Jensen describes a baby milk warmer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,031 including a housing for supporting a bottle of water and a heater for heating selected amounts of water. A flexible tube is provided for interconnecting the bottle and the heater and a metering valve is disposed between the bottle and the heater, allowing one of the selected amounts of water to enter the heater. A sensor is provided and disposed within the flexible tube upstream from the metering valve for sensing the temperature of water entering the metering valve. A control system, responsive to a manual switch for designating one of the selected amounts of water, is provided for running the heater for a sufficient time to warm one of the selected amounts of water to a selected temperature.
Herring describes a sanitary device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,460 for storing components of a liquid infant formula in which at least one of the liquid components is refrigerated and all of the components are jointly dispensed to a baby's bottle.
Biderman et al. describes devices in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,184 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/499,690 for preparing a fluid food at a desired consumption temperature on demand, comprising two reservoirs of water, a container containing a formula, a data processor and a controller for dispensing water of the correct temperature from each of the reservoirs and the formula from the container into a vessel.
Thaler et al. describes an apparatus in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,506 for quickly and easily preparing a bottle of infant formula from powdered formula and water. The device warms the water contained in a baby bottle placed therein to a temperature substantially in a range around body temperature and keeps the water warmed to that temperature. The device further contains a dispensing mechanism allowing the quick and accurate dispensing of the required amount of formula into the baby bottle. Such apparatus succeeds in substantially reducing the time and effort associated with baby formula preparation. This device would be ideal for late night situations so the user is not required to partake in multiple time consuming tasks to prepare a baby bottle.
As is readily apparent from the discussions above, the related arts do not include a powder dispenser capable of dispensing a predetermined amount of a powdered food or the like in a convenient, controllable and efficient manner either without or with a liquid.
Therefore, what is required is a dispensing apparatus capable of conveniently, controllably and efficiently dispensing a food item in powder form into a container either without or with a liquid.